


A Different Ending

by mightdeletelater



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Japan, New York City, Not Enough Tags, banana fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightdeletelater/pseuds/mightdeletelater
Summary: This is my first fanfic (not just on here but in general), so please be prepared for sloppiness and grammar mistakes!This story mostly follows Eiji's point of view, as he desperately tries to find tickets back to New York on his own after he hears some heart-wrenching news.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 3





	A Different Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I did not revive any characters who were already dead in canon, although at the very end none of us were certain if, y'know, he was actually gone.

On a cold winter day, in the main reading hall of the New York Public Library, 

A young man sits, bleeding out over a letter from someone to whom he wishes he had said a proper goodbye.  
He is slowly dying, with a couple librarians milling around, thinking that he's simply asleep. The snow outside is still falling, piling on the roads and sliding in clumps from the roof. The staff  
is thinking that they should close up soon, because how many people would come here when there's such horrid weather? There were now only two librarians left in the building; everyone else  
had already left to get home quick. The two, a short man in a suit and a slim woman in a flowery dress, were arguing with each other about who should wake the young man up.

"You wake him up!" snapped the woman. "N-no, I have to get going, you do it!" the man snapped back. "Fine.." sighed the woman. She walked over quietly to the young man and she gently  
nudged his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, the library is closing up now, could you please gather your belongings and--" she froze with astonishment and she backed away, no words escaping her  
mouth. After a few seconds, she let out a scream. The other librarian was just about to open the front door when he heard it, and rushed back to the main hall. 

"What is it? What happened?!" He exclaimed. She was trying to explain what it was but stumbled over her own words, so the only thing she did was point under the young man's trenchcoat.  
The man hesitated, then cautiously peeked underneath the "sleeping" man's outerwear. He backed away in shock, because all he saw was...blood.  
pouring out of his lower abdomen, falling on the desk and then puddling to the floor. The two librarians were shaking and stuttering, but luckily the man finally forced his hand to his pocket  
and dialed 911.

"H-hello? Ye-yes, I am ca-calling from th-the New Y-york Public Li-library..." As he continued explaining the current emergency, he glanced over at the woman who was biting her nails with anxiety.  
After what seemed like hours, but was actually just ten minutes, the ambulance finally arrived in front of the building. The two watched in anticipation as several heavily covered up  
health professionals ran in with a stretcher. After the unconscious young man was carried out, caution tape was then secured around the scene and everyone left to make space for the cameramen. 

After several hours the library was just empty, no investigators, nobody. The place was cold and silent, but less lonely than it would've felt if Ash Lynx was left to die all alone. He was now safe in  
the hospital, but was very likely to fall into a coma by day's end. None of the underground gangs had heard about it yet, and Lao kept his mouth zipped shut. Ash was brave and smart, but he was also very stubborn. He could've called an ambulance himself of course, but he just accepted his fate at the young age of seventeen. His limp body was now in a secluded room with the curtains drawn and the light off. 

Since he was a small child, Ash went through all sorts of physical and emotional injury, and the trauma was too much for a single human to bear, so this might just be the last straw for him,  
but he was breathing enough for the the doctors and everyone else to go to these measures. A tear leaked out of his eye and slid down his face. He knew not why the world must keep him from  
his death for him to only suffer. He was stuck in a nightmare, and the only ways out that he knew of were his friend Shorter, who he couldn't see past a thick, cloudy glass; and Eiji, whom was beside him and far away simultaneously, eyes glossed over with dissapointment. Ash cringed inside his own head, wishing to just be gone already. He wasn't where he was supposed to be...

Meanwhile in Izumo, Japan, another young man sat, on a porch, looking out over the countryside. He sat with a cup of hot tea, thinking over his trip to America, and all the mistakes he  
made.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me tips for my future writing in the comments!


End file.
